better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legendary Friend
The Legendary Friend is the seventeenth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 52nd episode overall. It is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, The Titanium Ninja and the final part of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. In this episode, Twilight, Lloyd and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer from stealing the crown, while stopping the Overlord from the massive destruction. Plot The Ninja and the Power Ponies unite General Cryptor and his Nindroids finally land back at Borg Industries, where they line up to honor their ruler—the Golden Master. The Overlord marches between the two lines of robots, and commands Cyrus to flee; since he has completed his mission, the Overlord no longer needs him. As the villain questions if the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu have been melted down for his weapon, Cryptor frees Cyrus from the OverBorg. Cyrus asks if there is anything he can do to stop the villains, but the Nindroid General declares that all he can do is to bow down to the Overlord. Back inside the comic book, Hum-Drum and the Power Ponies were still trapped, but it escapes to a void where the comic book was left at Delta V. As they find their way out of the comic, the Mane Six (still in Power Ponies form) were landed with Delta V, with the Ninja. In space, the Ninja and the Mane Six despair after repeated failed attempts to escape the comet. However, Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle (as Masked-Matter Horn) refuse to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers, and everything around them to restart the ship. Reheartened by Lloyd and Horn's words, the Ninja and the Power Ponies repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to the planet—to land safely, Lloyd and Twilight suggests a new technique: Elemental Shields. The Overlord has begun an attack on New Ninjago City, but the citizens of Ninjago and Equestria are filled with hope when they see the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike returning. P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja and the Mane Six reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago. He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world. Sunset Shimmer's ultimate plan Twilight went to the Crystal Mirror to confront Sunset Shimmer alone, while the other friends have to stay behind at the temple. In the human world, Twilight brings her human friends, as they find themselves face-to-face with Sunset Shimmer, brandishing a sledgehammer and ready to destroy the portal back to Equestria. Twilight tells Sunset not to hurt Spike; Sunset, saying she "wouldn't dream of it", tells Snips and Snails to let Spike go. Sunset then gives Twilight an ultimatum: give the crown back and be allowed to return to Equestria, or keep the crown and never go back. Twilight, maintaining her fortitude, keeps the crown. Surprised by this, Sunset tries to reason with Twilight to hand over the crown, to which Twilight replies by explaining she's seen what Sunset has been able to do to Canterlot High even without the magic the crown will give her. Sunset appears to give up, throwing the sledgehammer down. Twilight's friends surround her and commend her selflessness. Hearing the flurry of kind words directed towards Twilight, Sunset loses her temper and charges at Twilight, tackling her and knocking the crown off her head. During the minutes that follow, the crown repeatedly trades hands as Twilight and her friends attempt to keep it out of Sunset's, Snips', and Snails' possession. In a moment of absentmindedness, Twilight tosses the crown away, and it ends up in Sunset's hands. A giddy Sunset immediately places the crown on her head. As soon as she does this, a magical aura surrounds her and she is lifted up into the air. Twilight, her friends, and onlooking Fall Formal attendees watch in horror as Sunset is surrounded by a dark aura and transformed into a demonic creature, with red skin, fiery hair, wings, and a tail. Using her magic, Sunset proceeds to turn Snips and Snails into demons similar in appearance. The students retreat to the supposed safety of the school doors, but the transformed Sunset tears away the entire front entrance, declaring herself the students' "princess" and demanding their loyalty. She flies into the school and projects her magic onto the fleeing students, hypnotizing them into submission. With the student body under her control, Sunset explains to Twilight that it was never her intention to destroy the portal; she wanted the crown not to rule the school but to rule Equestria, with the help of her brainwashed followers. Twilight stands her ground however, and her friends back her up. Unfazed by their defiance, Sunset hurls a fireball at Twilight to take her out. Just before the spell hits, Twilight's friends huddle around her. Sunset cackles at her apparent victory but is shocked to find her attack had no effect. A pink force field surrounding Twilight and her friends had protected them from Sunset's attack. Twilight reasons that the magic contained in her Element of Harmony united with "those that helped create it". An aura from the crown engulfs Twilight and her friends in light, linking each of them to their Element of Harmony and giving them pony-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails when viewed from the front. Twilight finally proclaims that while Sunset may have the crown on her head, she cannot wield its power because she lacks the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship. The magic surrounding Twilight and her friends explodes, causing a double-helical rainbow to shoot out and engulf Sunset Shimmer in a rainbow-colored tornado that strips her of her power and releases the students of her mind control. As the bright light dissipates, the students congregate at the front of the school. Spike runs out to Twilight, who is lying on the ground with her friends. Twilight picks up Spike and hugs him while their friends approach her. The seven of them notice a large crater in the ground, with Sunset Shimmer—returned to normal—lying at the bottom of it. Twilight tells Sunset that she will never be able to rule in Equestria and that she has shown everyone who she really is. Sunset, reduced to tears, apologizes to everyone for what she's done. Twilight goes on to say that the magic of friendship exists everywhere, not just in Equestria, and that Sunset can either seek it out or "forever be alone". Sunset explains she doesn't know anything about friendship, to which Twilight points to her friends and says they can teach her. Thread the needle! The Ninja and the Mane Five begin travelling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Nya then crashes because she was hit by a car the Overlord threw. Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them. The Ninja, the Mane Five and Spike swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna. While the Ninja jump past various items blocking their path, Nya defeats two Nindroids. Confronted by General Cryptor himself, Nya claims that Min-Droid is better than him just as the latter walks by—naturally, Cryptor denies this. The miniature Nindroid overhears Cryptor's boast of superiority, and the resulting attack on his general allows Nya to leave. The Ninja and the Mane Five finally make it, and Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna close the doors, which activate their shields. There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon—a pill. Jay is angry that all they had was a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill; it could make anyone shrink. Garmadon realizes that when he and Wu were still young, they use to play a game which involves Wu hitting an object with their staff, and they would never lose. Using this thought he forms an idea: Wu and him would hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth. The shield is starting to break; Nya comes and destroys a couple Nindroids, and buys some time for the Ninja. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord. Twilight Sparkle returns and reunites the Mane Five about Sunset Shimmer's fate. Zane: the Legendary Friend The Ninja and the Mane Six go into Ninjago City, where they manage to make it to the Golden Master, who has created a massive spider web around Borg Tower using the Golden Power. Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm before being immediately chased away by the Falcon. The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja and the Mane Six try to shrink him. He obtains Wu, Garmadon, Celetsia, Luna, the Ninja and the Mane Six with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him. Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold and starts to overload from his power. He refuses to let go, due to the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. As he reaches maximum capacity, he gratefully remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord at the expense of his life. The Ninja and the Mane Six, especially Fluttershy, are heartbroken that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Borg makes a speech on how he thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead caused more. He now names Zane the Titanium Ninja. He later passed the microphone to Kai. The Red Ninja claims no one knew what powered Zane, and he thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Zane powered him. When he finished the speech, snow began to appear. P.I.X.A.L. leans on a window in Borg's office, grieving. However, the place began to show memories of her and Zane, from the first day they met. She wonders if it could be a message from Zane. P.I.X.A.L. runs to another side of the building, realizing machines are following her. She also hears a familiar voice asking "Are we compatible now?" hinting that Zane might have survived. Cast *Applejack/Mistress Mare-velous - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Fluttershy/Saddle Ranger - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie/Filli-second - Andrea Libman *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Rainbow Dash/Zapp - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity/Radience - Tabitha St. Germain *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Spike/Hum-Drum - Cathy Weseluck *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle/Masked Matter-Horn - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *???? Transcript *The Legendary Friend (transcript) Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "The Titanium Ninja" and the final part of "My Little Pony Equestria Girls" *???? *???? Trivia *During Zane's funeral, a large picture of him sits next to his monument. The picture is actually from him in the intro of seasons one and two. *This is the last episode before "Slice of Life" where the Ninja all wear shoulder pads (except for Lloyd, who was being possessed by Morro at the time, and Cole who has been turned into a ghost and wears his suit without the pads). In this episode, the Ninja all gain shoulder pads when they put on the Stone Warrior armor. **When Zane is rebuilt into his titanium body, he does have silver shoulder pads at certain times throughout the next season. **Lloyd has shoulder pads early on in "A Secret Invitation". *This is the only appearance of the Overlord as the Golden Master. Throughout the episode, he is never shown without his helmet on, which features a more sinister and demonic appearance. *As Zane freezes the Golden Master and experiences his flashbacks, a view from beneath his head gives further details to what his face looks like underneath, although it is still generally obscured. *This episode marks: **Zane's final appearance in his "human" form until Season 8, when he is able to switch from titanium to "human". **Slithraa's first appearance since "Home"; however, he is voiced by Ian James Corlett. **The first time the Ninja use their Elemental Shields (although Lloyd has used his before). **P.I.X.A.L.'s final physical appearance until "A Flurry of Emotions" (not recognized). She would finally be seen physical again in "Dead Man's Squall". *Clips from "Home", "Suited for Success", "Dragonshy", "The Last Voyage", and "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" are all in Zane's flashback. *The "game" Wu and Garmadon were talking about might simply be a reference to baseball (Garmadon threw a mean curveball, and when the Ninja were battling the Overlord, Wu could hit the shrinking pill accurately into the Overlord's mouth). Wu and Garmadon said they could "Thread the Needle." *At one point, the Golden Master says he wants to rule Ninjago and Equestria and more worlds beyond. It is revealed he knows about the Sixteen Realms. *This is the last appearance of the Overlord until "Dread on Arrival" in season eight. *This is the only finale episode to not have the Overlord be defeated by Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight. *This is the first time the Overlord uses Spinjitzu. *This is the first season finale to not be a two-part episode. Errors *When the Ninja reenter Ninjago's atmosphere, the model of the planet used is the real-life Earth. The land is just Canada flipped upside down, which would place Ninjago City in St. Johns, Newfoundland. Ninjago does not take place on Earth. *When Jay lands in the Thunder Raider, he has Kai's Fire Elemental Shield. *After Pythor swallowed the pill, a bottle was nowhere to be found but as he's shrinking, it mysteriously appeared to use for comparison. *In the final scene when P.I.X.A.L. is on the conveyor belt, neither her legs nor the conveyor belt are moving. This means the belt isn’t moving her forward, but she isn’t walking forward either, so the scene shows that she was moving forward on her own but without moving her legs. Gallery The Legendary Friend Title Card.png|Title Card